Such a switching device is known from the German laid-open application 197 32 022 A1. In the previously known switching device, a cover cap of an airbag which is integrated into the steering device or steering wheel structure of a vehicle forms an actuation device for the vehicle horn. The cover cap of the airbag is attached in a sprung fashion to the steering wheel structure via two spring elements. In order to guide the cover cap laterally with respect to the steering wheel structure, two pins which are inserted into drilled holes in the steering wheel structure which match them are provided in the cover cap. In each case an electrical switching contact is provided on the cover cap and on the steering wheel structure; by pressing on the spring-mounted cover cap, the two switching contacts are closed and the horn is triggered or activated.